Gama Kurogane Vs. Tengen School
Gama Kurogane Vs. Tengen School is a battle between Gama Kurogane of the Ogame School and the Tengen School. Prologue The night before the start of the competition itself, Baian Maki and the other members of the Tengen School Eima, Masakiyo, Hiyoshi and Junnosuke are hiding in an abandoned temple. Baian tells them that they'll make sure that the world will remember the Tengen School and its naginata as the strongest of Unabara. The various member swear to make his wish come true and Junnosuke asks if he can join the battle as well, even if his own partners call him out on his bloodthirst. Naosada Washitzu appears along with two bodyguards, explaining that they have to win for him and informing them of the Ogame School, saying that their only member will be an easy prey. As the sun rises, Junnosuke, who's grown more and more impatient, says that he's tired of waiting and loudly announces that the sun has risen and it's time to kill, opening the doors. However, much to his surprise, Gama's already here crouched in position and ready to attack. Battle Gama quickly takes the initiative by slashing Junnosuke in the eyes and rushing inside as the screaming man falls back mortally injured, surprising everyone, Taking full advantage of their stupor, Gama runs and leaps forward at Baian and, as Eima screams his name, slash him, managing to cut his left eye. As Naosada quickly leaves the scene, Hiyoshi and Yukimura tries to stab Gama, forcing him to jump back. Baian quickly regain his stance and ties up his hair with a sash to cover his injured eye. As the four members express their surprise at Gama's speed, the young swordsman decides to attack again and prepares himself with the Kagutsuchi no Kata First Form Hibashira and attacks Masakiyo, who parries the blow with his steel pole naginata. Seemingly unharmed, he's amazed by Gama's power, but Gama, looking at his ruined sword, claims that his technique is still raw as both the pole and Masakiyo's face are cut in two. Gama explains how Hibashira works to an amazed Yukimura, who then drops dead. Gama then braces himself against Baian and Eima, but suddenly notice the absence of the third member, Hiyoshi, who somehow moved behind him and is about to attack him with Ashinagi. Gama notices the attack in time and step back, avoiding the blade and taking advantage of the strike on his leg to twirl in midair and slash at Hiyoshi, but before he can land the hit Baian attacks him with his weapon, disarming him. Gama acrobatically jumps back and recover his sword, asking Baian what's his weapon. Baian tells him that it's called Bisento, and even if Gama is really powerful from now on he'll show him what the Tengen School can do and that all three of them will attack Gama, claiming that the naginata won't lose to a sword. Gama taunts him and prepares himelf as Baian, with Eima and Hiyoshi at his sides unleash a triple attack at the swordsman, who manage to barely evade by jumping and blocking at the right moment, even if he gets a little injured in the process. Surprised by his skill, Baian tells Eima that they're going to use "Renge" to take him down. Eima retorts by claiming that using the Renge against a sword is an hazardous move, but Baian claims that they have to crush down Gama at all cost and initiate the attack with a low strike that apparently leaves him open. As Gama dodges and tries to slash at him, Baian suddenly uses "TsubakI" to throw him off balance with the naginata handle and thrust at him, forcing Gama to step back. Before Gama can stand back up Eima and Hiyoshi attack him with "Botan", breaking his sword and sending him flying against a pillar. Gama is shocked but before he can move again Baian rushes and him twirling his naginata and tries to finish him off with "Kuchinashi", the last step of Renge. However much to his surprise Gama has managed to block the incoming attack using the now destroyed hilt of his sword to block the attack and stands up, saying that now he'll show them what he can do as Baian steps back. Baian then comments on how it has been a long time since a swordsman made him want to fight so badly, which is noticed by Eima, who has a brief flashback about how he met Baian and, after failing to defeat him, was persuaded to join the Tengen School. He then steps in bewteen Gama and Baian, telling him that it would be a problem should he die and that now he'll take care of Gama for him, even at the cost of his own life. The Ogame School swordsman sneers and claims that he's going to take on his ambitions and crush them. Eima tries to slash at Gama but the boy blocks the attack with his left arm before slashing at his legs with his wakizashi. Enraged, Eima claims that this isn't over yet and draws the hidden knife from his naginata and stabs Gama in the arm, completely penetrating his forearm and wounding his shoulder. At this point Hiyoshi sneaks from behind Eima and prepares to slash Gama who quickly throws his wakizashi at his neck, killing him. Gama then pushes Eima aside and run towards Baian, using Hiyoshi as a human shield while removing the sword from his throat. Baian is temporarly stunned by Hiyoshi's body and Gama takes the chance for slashing at him from below. Baian tries to block the attack with his naginata, but that move was actually a decoy as Gama tries to stab him with his right arm, though the Tengen School leader manage to dodge that attack in time as well and, thinking that he's not at all at a disadvantage in close combat, tries to cut Gama's legs with a low attack. The young swordsman concentrate and uses the Oboro no Kata to dodge the incoming attack, much to Baian's surprise. The amazed naginata user tries to back off since now Gama's not facing towards him but the boy manage to suddenly lunge at him while turning and slash at him, giving him a lesser wound on his shoulder. Eima tries to help Baian who decides to attack Gama again, this time aiming at his head. Gama however uses Kagenui to dodge the attack and get close enought to Baian to give him the finishing blow by slashing him in the chest. Bleeding profusely, Baian uses the last of his breath to compliment Gama and tells him that fighting him has been funny. Then he mentally apologies to Eima and drops on the floor dead as his partner screams his name. Aftermath As Baian dies, Gama check his wound, thinking about the power of the Tengen School and how he'll never forget Baian's naginata as he leaves the temple with Eima shocked over Baian's demise. As Gama steps out, the shinobi who brought him the informations about the tournament looks from the roof and removes the Tengen School from the list. Later, on his way back to Naoyoshi's mansion in Kitamachi he runs into a swordsman, Kudou Shimon. Trivia *This is the first battle of the Unabara Grand Tournament. *This battle results in the destruction of Tengen School. *Two techniques of two katas of the Ogame School are revealed. **Hibashira is revealed during this battle. **Kagenui is revealed during this battle. *Ashinagi is revealed during this battle. *The tengen school secret technique Renge is used during this battle. **Maki uses both first flower tsubaki and third flower kuchinashi during this battle. **Eima and Hiyoshi use the second flower botan during this battle. Category:Battle